SIN
by Icon of Sin
Summary: Hell. A place where the most evilest of all souls end up when they die. This is the home of the ruler of Hell, SIN. The Goat demon was thought to have been sealed away by God for all eternity, bound forever to the gateway to Hell and becoming it's Gatekeeper. What would happen if it was set free? NarutoxDoom/Doom3xMinor Quake x Multiple crossovers. Naruto/SIN, Godlike,NarutoxHarem


SIN

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Doom/ Doom 3 or any Quake/ Quake 4 references

Beta:VitaSen (Thanks again for helping me in this story)

Chapter 1

 **Unknown location:**

" _ **Your suffering will be legendary, even in Hell!**_ "

"No, I refuse to allow it! I will not die here!" Said an elder man with bandages on his right side of his face. The old man rushed to escape from the giant demon that was about to bind him with the hideous creature made of living corpses stitched together.

The old man was Danzo Shimura.

How had things turned out so badly for him in a matter of a few hours?

He had finally received news that the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko, Kushina Uzumaki, had finally been spotted after having disappeared from Konoha for years.

He was furious at Hiruzen for letting the Jinchuuriki return to Uzushio.

The Kyuubi was rightfully theirs so that meant that the new Jinchuuriki was their property. He didn't care that the Jinchuuriki was the daughter of the Uzukage, she was their weapon and that's all there was to it.

After having learned that the girl was going back to Uzushio, he had sent his Root to capture and apprehend her so he can mold her into the perfect weapon, and then use it against Uzushio but unfortunately it did not go as planned.

Hours after initially sending out his Root ninja, they had returned to him without the girl, informing him that she had disappeared and was nowhere in sight.

That of course had angered him and had ordered some of his ninja to go to Uzushio and see if she would turn up.

Though once again things did not go as planned since he didn't hear any news of her for years until now.

One of his ninja had come to him telling him they had spotted her outside the entrance of a cave just waving at them nonchalantly, which angered him knowing she was mocking them. She even had the gall to ask for him personally.

And so to teach his weapon a lesson, Danzo had gone there himself and just like he had been told, she was still at the entrance looking at them with a grin.

He was about to order her capture until he heard a demonic whisper and suddenly a bunch of strange symbols appeared on the ground underneath them. Before they could react, they were consumed in a bright light.

 **Flashback an hour prior:**

Danzo regained consciousness and started to get on his feet, balancing himself before regaining his bearings as he looked around. Danzo quickly analyzed the room he was in and understood that he was in some sort of hallway with the end having some sort of metal door.

Though what truly surprised him was that all his Root ninja were with him.

He was about to question his ninja about where they were until he heard giggling. Danzo's head snapped towards the source, catching a glimpse of red hair from the gaps in the door he just looked at before it closed.

"You won't get away from me this time, weapon." Danzo then turns to his ninja. "Your orders are simple, capture the Jinchuuriki and bring her to me." He ordered.

The big group then started making their way towards the door and were amazed when the metal door with the green light on top opened by itself, having never seen anything like it before.

As they made their way deeper into the unknown place, the lights in the corridor suddenly went out.

Having no other choice but to move forward, and seeing the door still open, they continue onward while they can't help but shake the feeling that something is watching them.

They then arrive in a room of sorts with strange equipment that looked to be for medical purposes when suddenly the lights turn back on, unaware that some of his ninja are missing.

As his men looked around for anything useful, Danzo sees a window and looking through it he sees there are three doors with all of them having a green light. Seeing no other choice and not wanting to lose his weapon he then turns to his Root, getting their attention.

"I want you to split into three groups with both commanders sticking with me." Danzo ordered, not knowing that by doing that he had just doomed his shinobi.

Making their way out of the medical room and splitting into three groups, Danzo ensured his two commanders are with him should anything go wrong so they could defend him and heads inside the middle door.

Suddenly they hear a voice playing in all three rooms coming from the speakers.

" _Huh? NO! NO! PLEASE! You must let me get this message out! They have to be warned while there is still time!_ " Said a panicked voice that all three groups heard.

As his own group were walking around, he had taken notice that all the rooms so far looked to be highly advanced, having strange equipment in each one and decided that after reclaiming his weapon that he will take this facility and make it his own.

It was then the voice from moments ago made itself known again.

" _The_ _ **Devil**_ _is real!_ "

Suddenly the lights go completely out once more and then he hears screams along with strange noises coming from the speakers.

" _NO! Stay back, stay back- aaaghh!_ "

"Danzo-sama the door is locked." One of his commanders said, although he picked up a very, very small touch of what he thought he rid of his commanders… fear.

Turning back, he saw that the door they just passed through is indeed locked.

" _ **Now my pets have something to feast on.**_ " Said a demonic voice that made everyone even more on edge.

Suddenly they heard whispers, followed by a sound of lightning but saw nothing.

" _ **HAAAAHAHAHAHA!**_ "

Danzo didn't know what had happened.

One moment he was in a dark room with his group and the next he was in some sort of cavern. The room was inflamed with lava as the cavern was lit in a hellish red, where there was magma dripping from the ceiling, and lava flowing underground and looking at the walls he saw that some of them were in the shape of skulls. The skulls had a red type of mist coming from behind them.

Deciding to not stand in one place, Danzo saw a stone walkway and made his way towards it.

Unknown to him he was being watched by the son of the King of Hell, he was the son of Naruto and Mito Uzumaki who went by the name Menma or while in his Demon form, Maledict.

The Maledict was a creature that looked like a skeletal gargoyle with a large set of wings, two legs with clawed feet, a long tail, and a head similar to a forgotten one.

 **Maledict POV:**

Maledict had been told by his father that a human was trying to capture his aunt, and use her as a weapon.

He of course had scoffed at such a thing, since he knew how powerful his aunt was especially in her Demon form. It was impossible to defeat her.

He shuddered when he remembered seeing her temper first hand when his sister (who even though she was born from his aunt he still considered her his sister nonetheless) was accidentally hurt by one of the Demons.

The poor creature was torn to shreds by her demonic chains while still being kept alive and even to this day, the creature was still alive and suffering while impaled on a wall.

He, like his family, found it insulting that someone thought they had the power to control them and so his father had brought the fool and his followers to another world his father once ruled long ago, so that they could be dealt with in the most painful way.

Right now he was watching the human try to figure out where he was and was wondering when his father would kill him.

His father was known as Sin, the King of Hell and the Ruler of All demons. He knew his father would not let this slide knowing that one of his Queens was being "threatened", but seeing that the human was still alive meant he was planning something good.

 **Maledict POV End:**

As Danzo was walking on the pathway made of stone he was trying to figure out where he was.

Trying and failing to not be frightened from the sounds of screams of pain and suffering, he was about to make it to the end of the pathway when suddenly out of nowhere one of his ninja appeared in front of him stumbling.

"Danzo-sama we must get away from this place! Our entire gr-"

 ***Demonic growl***

The ninja looking behind him sees the wall open up revealing a tall muscled Demon with a red face.

"NO! NOOOO!"

The big Demon then grabs the ninja before he can make a run for it with one hand and then bites his head off.

Danzo seeing this with a wide eye was about to make a run for it but his eye caught some familiar scenery and quickly realized that he was back in the hallway from before.

Even though he was back in the same hallway, it was now covered in the blood and body parts of his Root ninja, while the walls had words made with the blood of his ninja that said "Your soul is mine."

At this point for the first time Danzo was truly frightened.

" _Follow me If you want to live._ "

Hearing a whisper coming from the door in front of him and seeing he has no other choice he decides to trust it.

Meanwhile…

 **Hell/Castle of the Damned/ A few minutes prior:**

Hell, A place where the most evil of souls end up to suffer for all eternity, were creatures you only thought existed in nightmares exist.

Hell itself was divided by many levels, all guarded by various demons with each level having even stronger ones. Though none compared to the last level.

In the deepest part of Hell was a huge demonic castle where the Ruler of All Evil resided. Known as the Castle of The Damned, the castle was heavily guarded by the strongest of Demons.

Outside the castle was a sea of magma, along with a few patches of land were the strongest denizens of Hell resided to protect their Master and his Queens from any threat.

Alongside the castle where six giant Demons known as Spider Masterminds.

These Demons looked like giant brains with a demonic face with red eyes in the front. It had a cybernetic chassis for a body and had six mechanical legs making it look like a spider.

(Basically the Spider Mastermind from Doom 3 that was cut from the game)

Aside from the six giant demons, the castle was also surrounded by two thousand Arch Viles while the castle entrance itself was guarded by two Guardians of Hell.

The Arch Viles were a large humanoid type of Demon with grotesque features whose abdomens were exposed revealing their bones and flesh.

The Guardians otherwise known as the Guardians of Hell are tall muscular demons with large demonic horns and crocodilian like appearances. They have a tall broader jaw, large muscular arms ending in large round fists shaped like morning stars that appear to contain cracks full of lava, muscular legs with hooves, a hunched upper body with a heavily armored back that has traces of lava running down its back and a long tail that ends in a spiked mace.

Inside the Hellish castle was a very large ornate room where the Ruler of Hell and his Queens resided.

Like the upper levels of Hell, large glowing demonic symbols with crucified mutilated living corpses in the middle could be seen decorating the castle walls alongside images of Cyber Demons and other various Demons. Though the back wall of the ornate room was different from the others for this room had the very symbol that represented the King of Hell, The Icon of Sin.

Inside the large ornate room were a dozen CyberDemons along with a few dozen Baron's of Hell.

Cyberdemons were very tall, muscular beasts that looked like a Minotaur and had two black horns on the top of the head, a cybernetic leg with wires around its torso and had a rocket launcher weapon for an arm. These Demons were guarding their Master alongside the Baron's of Hell.

Baron's of Hell were large muscular goat legged demons with horns on their heads whose skin was burned by the fires of Hell. (Doom 3 only larger)

In the back of the room were a few thrones with the middle one being the biggest. It was a black throne made of charred skulls with the eyes of the skulls pouring blood, as if it were shedding bloody tears.

Sitting on the black throne was a man with black semi long spiky hair with red tips, red slitted eyes and three barely visible lines across each cheek.

The man wore black armor with spiked pads and a dark cape with the symbol of the Ruler of Hell with parts of the armor being covered in red glowing letters that were in Hell's language that translated "End of All Life". The spiked helmet was resting on the right side of the throne's armrest. (Think of the Sauron armor from LOTR just black)

This man was known as Naruto or as Hell knew him, Sin or Gatekeeper.

Next to him was a woman with long blood red hair with two brown horns sticking out of her head. She had purple eyes and had a very noticeable E cup. She wore a black see through robe that had the middle cut open revealing a huge amount of cleavage leaving little to the imagination. Aside from that she was barefoot.

This woman was Kushina Uzumaki, one of the Queen of demons and wife of Naruto/Sin.

In the woman's lap was a little girl who was the spitting image of her mother red hair and all though unlike her mother who had purple eyes and horns, she had red eyes which she inherited from her father while her horns had yet to grow.

She was wearing a white dress and was also barefoot.

Her name was Mieko, the daughter of Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki who was named after her older sister figure who had passed away.

Kushina looking down at her daughter can't help but smile while gently caressing her cheek, being careful not to wake her.

"My little bundle of joy..." Whispered Kushina who then kissed her daughter on her cheek having her daughter smile in her sleep.

Naruto seeing this can't help but smile seeing their interaction.

Hearing screams, they look towards the portal and see Danzo's remaining ninja's being slaughtered by a few imps and some dog Demons that their daughter had decided to call "pinky"

"I still can't believe she named them pinky..." Naruto said, referring to the dog type Demons.

"Pinky is a great name, Dattebane!"

Shaking his head at her response, he then decides to temporarily send Danzo to Hell.

"Kushina, how do you want to deal with Danzo?"

Narrowing her eyes she then can't help but grin. "Can you give him to The Rotten?" She asks making him smirk.

The Rotten, a demon he had created from the bodies of those that went to Hell for the sole purpose of cutting humans to pieces to feed them to his demons.

He had a giant butcher knife and had the upper torso of live humans as feet to move around.

"If that is what you wish then it will be done." He tells her while returning Danzo back to the dead planet he once ruled.

Kushina seeing this smiles while looking down at her daughter and can't help but think back to how she had met her husband and had reunited with one of the two people she considered an older sister.

 **Flashback/ Kushina POV:**

She remembered the day her and her escort were ambushed by enemy ninja on their way back to Uzu, having just had the Kyuubi sealed inside her.

The fight had lasted a while but it soon became apparent that they were losing against the enemy ninja that outnumbered them but she along with the remaining ninja kept fighting until she heard a voice that she thought she recognized, but decided to ignore it since it was impossible.

The voice belonged to a woman named Mito Uzumaki.

Mito was the older twin sister of Mieko Uzumaki who was the wife of the first Hokage and the very first Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

She had met both of them when she was little when Mieko came to Uzu to visit since Mieko lived in Konoha.

The reason she believed it couldn't be Mito was because she had suddenly disappeared years ago without a trace which was why the voice couldn't be hers.

 **Flashback within a Flashback:**

One day a teenage Kushina had gone to Konoha to visit her sister figure Mieko to spend time with her since she was getting to the point where she could pass away at any moment even with her Uzumaki Longevity.

(Note: Kushina is not a little girl in this time)

Once she arrived in Konoha she had asked her older sister figure Mieko if she knew where her other sister figure Mito had disappeared to.

Kushina had told Mieko that Mito had visited her the day before she disappeared, telling her to tell Mieko to make her into the next Kyuubi Jinchuriki so that the Kyuubi could be safe since it was needed to set "him" free.

Mito had also told her not to worry about her since she would finally be with "him".

When she had finished telling Mieko everything Mito had told her she could see Mieko smiling at what she was told.

When Kushina had asked who this "him" was, Mieko couldn't help but chuckle and had told her his name was Naruto. She then offered to tell her about what she knew about the man.

Kushina was told that long ago during the first and second shinobi wars, Uzushio was on the brink of destruction from the attacking villages since Uzushio was deemed a major threat and just when all hope was lost out of nowhere dozens of symbols began to appear on the ground outside the village revealing creatures that looked to be from out of a nightmare, creatures from Hell. Though it was thanks to these creatures that Uzushio was saved.

Mieko had admitted that she didn't know how her sister and that "man" had met only that in time the two had gotten very close and that she later found out that he was responsible for those creatures appearing and saving Uzushio.

After that talk with Mieko, many years had passed since then and Kushina was now in her early twenties (I made her older in this story and not a young girl when she first arrived in Konoha).

One day she had received a letter from Mieko that it was time for her to become the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and that's when she knew Mieko was on the brink of death.

After going to the Uzu tower and showing her father the letter and knowing time was of the essence, her father had put together a select group of Uzu ninja to escort her to Konoha while protecting her from any threats seeing as the moment the Kyuubi was sealed inside of her, she would be in a weakened state and would not be able to fully defend herself should anyone in the village try anything.

The moment they had arrived in Konoha, she wasted no time and had gone straight to Mieko's home to complete the task Mito had entrusted her with and to say her goodbyes to Mieko before she passed away.

After the sealing, before Mieko had passed on she had warned her to leave Konoha immediately since there were certain individuals inside the village who would stop at nothing to capture her and mold her into their perfect weapon.

Taking heed of her final warning Kushina and her escort wasted no time in leaving Konoha since she knew her life was now in danger, especially in her weakened state from the sealing. She only hoped that they didn't run into trouble.

Unfortunately for her, about half way to their destination both her and her escort were ambushed by a large group of ninja.

 **Flashback within Flashback end:**

As the fight continued she had then noticed her escort had all been killed leaving just her and the remaining enemy ninja.

She wasn't an idiot. She knew why they were ambushed. Aside from being the new Jinchuuriki she was also the daughter of the Uzukage and capturing her would be the first step to taking down her home once and for all since Iwa and the others have never stopped trying to end them.

Looking around she was about to use her chakra chains until she heard a voice.

"Don't worry Kushina-chan, you won't be harmed."

Suddenly a bright light engulfs both her and the enemy ninja blinding them momentarily until the light dies down revealing she was in some sort of dark room with a red light spinning.

"Where are we?"

Kushina having momentarily forgotten about the ninja who were after her suddenly backs away towards a wall until she hears the same voice again.

"Do not be afraid Kushina, for they will not harm you. Just stand there and watch as they take care of them." Said the voice that she was now certain belonged to Mito.

 **Play: Doom 3 Hellknight Ost:**

At that point she along with the other ninja get a chill go down their spine.

Suddenly she sees the whole room glow red with unknown symbols followed by a few sounds of lightning but then just as it came, the noise along with the symbols disappear.

She was about to question the voice until she starts hearing loud heavy footsteps and remembering what the voice told her she decided to just stay still and watch.

Hearing a growl she turns and sees two tall creatures who looked to be made of nothing but muscle with a red face that showed their teeth moving towards the enemy ninja.

She then sees the ninja throwing shurikens at the two behemoths while the others are throwing Jutsu at them though it was obvious to her that it was futile.

A green orb had then appeared on both creatures hands and had then tossed them towards the ninja obliterating them in the process followed by grabbing any remaining ninja and tearing their limbs apart and biting off their heads until none are left.

"Impressive aren't they? The Hellknights."

Jumping from the voice that was next to her she saw it was none other than Mito.

Mito is a woman with dark purple eyes, bright-blood red hair that was arranged in buns with hair pins holding them in place, and wore a shade of dark red lipstick.

In her forehead was a diamond seal.

She has two tags in her hair decals that have some sort of strange symbols written in them that looked similar to the ones that appeared right before the two demons.

For clothing she wore an elaborate black collared kimono that was covered in gold symbols which was somewhat loose, exposing her shoulders and revealing a huge amount of cleavage. She was also barefoot

(Think of Kuroka's clothing from Highschool DxD)

"Koibito created them to guard the upper levels of Hell. Though now he wants to change Hell a little bit by combining some of the technology this world has with Hell." Said Mito while briefly thinking of the numerous changes the demons were going through, not to mention what her husband had in mind for the humans.

"H-HELL?" Kushina asked

Smiling Mito then puts a hand on Kushina's shoulder.

"Come Kushina, we have much to talk about."

They both soon disappear while moments later a man who appears to be a marine walks in the very room they were just in unaware of what had transpired.

(Note: Doom 3. At that point Hell hasn't been unleashed yet, not for many years.)

 **Hell/Castle of the Damned:**

Minutes later both women arrive in a large ornate room filled with giant Demons.

"Welcome Kushina to the Castle of the Damned." Said Mito while making her way to her throne while kushina was looking at the giant demonic creatures in awe.

Looking back towards Mito, her eyes widen when she sees that her sister figure now had two brown horns sticking out of her head.

As she sat down on her throne Mito then motioned Kushina to come forward. "Kushina, there is something you must know about the Elemental Nations and what will happen in the future."

Seeing Kushina walking towards her until she was standing just inches apart from her, she then placed two fingers on Kushina's forehead

"Instead of telling you, It will be easier if I show you everything"

It was then Mito's eyes glowed red, with her hand being covered in a red aura engulfing Kushina who then began to see visions of the past.

The first thing she witnessed was a colossal frightening Demon with a Goat head along with thousands of demonic creatures taking over entire worlds followed by a great war between Demons and Angelic beings who eventually with the help of the leader of the Angelic beings, were they finally able to defeat the giant goat demon and then imprisoned it in a wall that was blocking the true gateway to Hell.

To ensure the Demon couldn't escape, the leader of the Angelic beings had also taken half of the Goat Demons power which in turn took the form of a mindless ten tailed creature with the same eye the Goat possessed on it's forehead and sealed it away in another location in the form of a tree.

Since the leader of the Angelic beings had sacrificed nearly all of his power to seal away both the Goat Demon and the ten tailed creature, the Biblical God had no choice but to return from whence he came, never again able to return while hoping the inhabitants of the world where he sealed the tree would watch over it to ensure it never returned to it's Master.

She was then shown that centuries had passed since the great war and it was then the scene changed to a black void filled with stars were to her shock, she witnessed the birth of her world along with the appearance of life and it wasn't long until humans begun to appear. As usual humanity was always at war and Kushina found it ironic that the worlds the Goat Demon ruled were more peaceful.

The visions then changed to a beautiful young woman with long white hair who appeared in her world the moment the Shinju had crashed into a large piece of land creating a crater.

The woman's name was Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Kaguya had apparently been chosen as the guardian of the tree and had followed it to her world to guard it from others. Her people, the Otsutsuki clan worshiped the tree, claiming it was divine and being the heiress of the Otsutsuki clan it made sense that she was chosen to guard the tree.

It didn't surprise Kushina when she saw numerous lords along with their clans fighting each other to claim the tree for themselves, though she did laugh when she saw the heiress kill all who came near the tree, putting a stop to their plans.

The moment the tree was no longer in "danger", a fruit had suddenly grown on the tree and as if being called by an unknown force the girl had taken the fruit and ate it, a fruit from the very tree that held half of the Goat Demon's power in turn giving her godlike powers along with changing her appearance, eventually having humanity refer to her as the Rabbit Goddess because of her two horns.

What the woman didn't know was that she had unknowingly bonded herself to the King of Hell.

The visions then changed to the woman meeting the Goat demon in her dreams were she discovered that the Shinju was actually a manifestation of half the Demon's power and now a small portion of that power ran through her veins and seeing as they were connected she had then proclaimed him as her other half and promised to free him.

Kaguya had used most of her power to try and free the Demon only to succeed in weakening the seal that bound him and seeing it wasn't enough, she had then used her remaining power to create two beings to help her free him, though she knew it would take years until both infants grew up and were at the peak of their power to help their "mother".

Kushina actually had tears in her eyes when she saw Kaguya finally reveal the source of her power to her "sons" along with her being bonded with the King of Hell and how she needed their help to fully unseal their "father", the Demon king so he can be free from his prison and absorb the "Juubi" to return to full strength only for them to be against the idea and then sealing her away along with splitting the creature into nine parts creating the tailed beasts to ensure the Demon never returned to full strength.

Once again the visions had changed and the last thing Kushina saw was the future that awaited her along with her home should she return to the Elemental Nations and the only word that could describe what she had seen was pure Hell.

Her home had been destroyed, her people had all been killed and she had been captured.

She had seen what became of her years later when the scenery changed to that of a dark room that was littered with the robes that belong to three different Kage along with the sounds of flesh slapping flesh, soon revealing three men having their way with her.

The moment she looked directly into her own eyes, she saw the eyes of someone who wanted to die.

She had become their puppet, their slave… their plaything.

A broken shell.

When Mito was finished showing her what she wanted her to see, Mito helped Kushina back to her feet having fallen on her knees after what she had just witnessed and it was then a large mass of darkness began to form in the room.

"Kushina. Meet my husband Naruto, The King of Hell"

"But it thought he-"

" ** _Mito finished what Kaguya started long ago_** " said a dark voice.

Out of the darkness appears a tall being with two red slitted eyes wearing black armor.

" ** _Kushina Uzumaki. You have seen what will become of your world and what will become of you. My Queen has spoken highly of you and seeing you have a fragment of my power sealed inside of you I offer you a choice. Join me and rule by my side or go back to your world and live the life that awaits you_** "

Hearing his offer she then glances towards Mito who nods at her with a smile and then back towards the ruler of Hell having made her choice.

(Note: Remember this flashback was when she first became the Jinchuriki)

 **Flashback End:**

 **Back with Danzo:**

It had been a few minutes since he had begun to follow the voice and as he made his way around he began to see the corpses of dead people missing either their face or their heads with some even having their stomachs opened showing their insides.

Should he really trust the voice?

Suddenly a metal plate falls from the roof dropping body parts along with a head with a blank mask.

Yes he will trust the voice.

" _Through this door you are safe._ "

Danzo sighing in relief goes through the door only to appear in a vast open area with mountains and magma flowing like a sea.

 **In the castle:**

"It is time I reveal myself."

The time had come for the man who had a hand in him being sent to Hell long ago… back in the past universe to pay for his sins.

Naruto then disappears in a black flash leaving his family to watch.

Kushina seeing him disappear is then joined by her harem sister Mito and her son Menma while her daughter Mieko had finally woken up to see the show.

"Do you know what father is going to do with the human?" Menma asks his aunt with Mito paying close attention.

(Note: Menma looks the same as Road to Ninja except he has red eyes)

"He's going to give him to The Rotten." She answers getting smirks from the both of them.

They both knew that anyone who ended up becoming a part of the Rotten was bound to suffer for all eternity while forever having their bodies being used as feet while they burned in Hellfire.

It was one of Sins most favorite creations.

 **With Danzo in Hell: (continue)**

" _ **Danzo Shimura.**_ "

Behind the hellish mountains rose a giant skeletal body covered in pieces of flesh with the head being in the shape of a skeletal Goat with two glowing red eyes with the middle of the forehead being a third eye that had four rings and nine tomoes.

(Basically the True/real Icon of Sin and Instead of that opening where you shoot his brain I replaced it with an eye)

" _ **Welcome mortal, I am Sin, the Ruler of Hell**_ "

"Hell?"

Danzo then remembered what the man said in the speakers. " _The_ _ **Devil**_ _is real._ "

" _ **Foolish mortal, did you really think I would let you take Kushina?**_ "

"What? Where is she? I demand you tell me where the Jinchuriki is!" Danzo says, angering the giant Demon.

" _ **Insolent whelp, you dare try to command me? Your suffering will be legendary even in Hell!**_ "

The ruler of Hells eyes glow for a second and soon something appears before Danzo.

Before him stood a hideous creature made of corpses holding a giant butcher knife. (The Rotten from Dark Souls 2)

" _ **Behold your fate**_ "

Out of nowhere dozens of red glowing chains with hooks come out of the ground, wrapping around Danzo with the hooks impaling his skin having him scream in pain while pulling him towards the hideous monster all the while Danzo was trying to hold on to something but it was futile.

Moments later Danzo is now a part of the Rotten while the creature itself is sent back to the upper levels to continue its task.

" _ **Soon… Soon all those who betrayed me will pay, for their souls will burn in Hell forever!"**_

Having dealt with Danzo he then returns to the castle.

"Papa!"

Hearing his name being called he turns to his daughter.

"What now papa?" Mieko asks while kicking her legs up and down in the air.

"Now,-" His red slitted eyes then glow a darker red having four black rings and nine tomoes appearing in each eye "-Now I reclaim what is rightfully mine."

And that's it.

This just appeared in my head while playing the Doom games and I thought why not. I just made this while working on my other two stories but don't worry they will be updated soon.

I know it's not much but as you can see it was just an idea to see if anyone liked it.

Basically imagine this, Naruto being the icon of sin who along with his wives go to other worlds and raise Hell for the fun of it.

Naruto and Kushina are not related as you can see in the story.

Example if they go to HOOTD. Zombies vs Demons. I just keep imagining all the chaos going on when the apocalypse starts with people getting killed and zombies being destroyed by the Demons.

Also in the school the students are running in one of the hallways away from the zombies until they spot a skeletal creature "Revenant Doom 3" blasting zombies away.

Or imagine Naruto and family going into the Dead Space world. Demons vs Necromorphs.

As for the Demons well I want to use all the Demons from the Doom games but mostly from Doom 3 since I like how they look in that game, example: Hell knights from doom 3. Just imagine those things lurking around killing anything in their path.

Also the Hellknights, Imp's etc. won't be slow like in the game. If anyone has seen the movie, if you remember the Baron of Hell/ Imp were fast as hell so that's what I'm going for, fast and powerful as fuck.

Of course this would be a godlike Naruto.

As for the Harem, well so far it would be:

Mito Uzumaki

Kushina Uzumaki

Tsunade Senju (Daughter of Mieko (Mito's twin sister) and Hashirama)

Mikoto Uchiha

Fuka

Kaguya Otsutsuki

Maybe Anko?

Of course there would be more when and if he goes to other worlds.

Perhaps I will let him use some weapons from Doom just for the hell of it like the BFG 9000

So please review and tell me if you think it's a good idea or not, again this is just an idea so no flames.


End file.
